Location data for mobile communication devices may be obtained by the devices themselves locating themselves, for example by capturing latitude-longitude coordinates from a GPS receiver of the devices, and provided to a data store. Alternatively, location data for mobile communication devices may be determined by multilateration or trilateration of signal strength data collected by cell sites in a wireless communication network. The location data for mobile communication devices can be used as a proxy for the location of human beings, e.g., the users of the mobile communication devices. The location data can be analyzed and used for a variety of purposes including managing traffic flows on roadways, locating government branch offices, building out wireless radio access networks, and other purposes.